Cargo vans, such as American cargo vans, are vans used to transport cargo, or other items, that are smaller and cheaper to operate than a full size delivery trucks. Cargo vans are typically referred to by their carrying weight capacity. Although the carrying capacity of the cargo vans no longer correlate to the common names, cargo vans are often referred to as ½ ton, ¾ ton and 1.5 ton.